<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Normal Discord Call by ADumbSok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450755">Normal Discord Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADumbSok/pseuds/ADumbSok'>ADumbSok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity and Boshca are simps, Everyone just listens to luz, F/F, Gus is tagged but only mentioned, How Do I Tag, Luz is an idiot, Minecraft, These Idiots, gays, minecraft au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADumbSok/pseuds/ADumbSok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity, Willow, Boscha and Skara are in a discord call arguing until Luz suggests a game</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha &amp; Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Normal Discord Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of Pastatigers minecraft au on tumblr. This is basically a crack idea i made in their discord server lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boscha, Willow, Amity and Skara all join up in a discord call: </p>
<p>"There's no WAY I'll play minecraft! It's too boring and has very few materials!" Skara says, slightly offended.</p>
<p>"Come on Skara, all you play is terraria you defeated that 'Moon Lord' boss hundreds of times and practically completed the game. Plus you can hardly build in that." Amity says, only saying it to make Luz happy.</p>
<p>"You guys are seriously arguing about two games?" Boscha, tired and annoyed says<br/>"Oh shut up Boscha! you're shit at both games and you're a simp for Willlow!" Skara yells.</p>
<p>"HEY I DON'T SIMP HALF A WITCH!" Boscha, completed flustered stutters "Besides, I'm not the only simp. Look at Amity, head over heels for Luz</p>
<p>"THATS NOT TRUE!" A flustered Amity says.</p>
<p>"CAN ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Willow, pissed off yells.</p>
<p>After about 10 more minutes of arguing Luz joins the call.</p>
<p>"-CRAFT HAS BARELY ANY MOBS IN IT"</p>
<p>"What...did i just join into..." Luz, confused mutters.</p>
<p>"Skara won't play Minecraft and said it's for little kids and now Boscha and Amity are having an argument" Willow says tired of this shit.</p>
<p>"Hmmm...I've an idea..." Luz thinks out loud.</p>
<p>"There are other games out there apparently there's one called Astroneer which is basically space minecraft but you can go to different planets and stuff!".</p>
<p>"That...actually doesn't sound like a terrible idea..." all three say in unison.</p>
<p>Not that long afterwards all four play Astroneer, Gus joins. Luz launches a rover into space and Willow just laughs at Amity dying for Luz by giving her a small oxygen tank so she can get to the nearest teather.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>